dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Bang Shishigami
Overview A Ninja-turned-super-hero, Bang has dedicated his life to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. He fights with his fists, and by throwing nails with special properties. He also carries a giant nail around on his back, which is used in his Astral Finish. Bang is extremely mobile, with both a double air dash and a double jump (although he can only use one extra dash or one extra jump at a time). He can also hang nails in the air and dash off of them in any of eight directions. This is a "free" dash and does not otherwise count towards his limit. In addition to being extremely mobile, Bang is very tough. He has 12000 health, the second most in the game (after Tager, who has 13000). Finally, he has a stock of 12 nails he can use as projectiles during the course of each round (see his move list, below, for specifics). Bang's weaknesses are two-fold: his combos generally do little damage compared to other members of the cast, and his normals are generally lacking in both range and priority. These weaknesses make him fairly hard to play. However, the low damage of his combos is mitigated by an excellent pressure game, and his weak normals are boosted by his excellent mobility. And of course, his trump card: a Burning Heart that never gives in to evil, and a fiery dedication to his own brand of justice! Movelist }} Basic Strategy Bang is a pure rush-down character who lives and dies on his mixup. Getting in close can be hard, but he is extremely mobile and fairly tough, both of which give you some lee-way. His combos can all be ended with a reset back into his pressure game, which is very difficult to escape. The trick, of course, is getting in to set it up in the first place. When you hit the opponent with j.C close to the ground, they are slammed down into the ground, and any tech attempt becomes a neutral tech. This leaves them right next to Bang, and gives him the option of high, low, or throw as they recover (see FOLLOW UPS, below). Each of these options leads into a juggle into low j.C, which resets the whole situation, and gives him another chance at a FOLLOW UP combo. Bang can continue this pressure game until they either guess right or are dead. But even if they block correctly, Bang is not out of options. By jump cancelling into instant-air drive nails (2369D), Bang can keep the opponent locked down and the pressure on. After the nails, Bang can dash back in and link 5A-5B-2B. This entire string combos, including the nails (there is no gap!), which means the opponent must Dead Angle or Instant Block if they want to escape. If you hit with any of it, you can go into combo. If it's all blocked, you can cancel back into nails again, or go for a crossup. Alternately, you can go for another high, low, or throw guessing game instead. Combos Some of the combos below can be extended by using a double jump for slightly more damage. However, it is not generally a good idea to do so. You want to hit with j.C low to the ground, so the opponent is forced to neutral tech from the ground slam. BREAD AND BUTTER The combos in this section all start with 2A-5B-2B. This can be hit confirmed; either follow through with the combo (if it hits), or cancel into 2369D -> dash back in to keep the pressure on (if they blocked). 1500 Damage 2A-5B-2B-2C-6D xx 623B * Works on everyone * Works from everywhere * Don't try to combo after 623B, go for mixup instead 1750 Damage 2A-5B-2B xx 623B, dashing 5A-5B, j.A-C * Works on everyone * Works from both midscreen AND when the opponent is cornered 1950 Damage 2A-5B-2B xx 623B, dashing 5B-2B, j.B-C * Works on everyone but Carl (hard on Rachel and Taokaka) * Only works from midscreen 2050 Damage 2A-5B-2B xx 623B, dashing 5B-2B-6C-j.C * Works on Tager, Jin, Ragna, and Hakumen only * Only works from midscreen FOLLOW UPS After you land one of the Bread & Butter combos above, or else force them to block your drive nails, you can go for one of these combos as a follow up. If the combo hits, you get the damage listed (plus the damage from the BnB). If the combo is blocked, you still get to keep the pressure on! 2800 Damage - Low 6A xx 2369D, dash 5A-5B-2B-2C-2D, jc j.B-C * Works on everyone in the corner * Do 6D xx 623B mid screen instead 2600 Damage - High 5C xx 2369D, dash 5A-5B-2B-2C-2D, jc j.B-C * Works on everyone in the corner * Do 6D xx 623B mid screen instead 2600 Damage - Throw 623C, let first hit connect, RC after second hit, walk backwards, j.D, 2B-6C-j.C * Works on everyone COUNTER COMBOS Bang's highest damage combos are set up off a counterhit 2D. If you have meter, you can take off half of someone's health, but plus get the chance for another mixup afterwards! 3300 Damage 2D, J.D, 2B xx 623B, dashing 2B-6C, j.C * Ends with ground slam for free 50/50 mixup * Works on everyone but Carl * Use 2D, J.D, 2A-5B, j.A-C instead 4500 Damage 2D, j.D, 2B xx 623B, 2363214C * You can combo 5A afterwards, but nothing else. Not worth it because it lets them tech immediately. * Bang's highest damage combo * Requires 50% heat. * Works on everyone but Carl. 2D, j.D, 2B, 623B, 2B, 623B, 2363214C *Only on Ragna, Tager, Hakumen Advanced Analysis Prepare for unlimited manliness (And godly, hard to control speed) when you activate super mode AKA " Fu-rin-ka-zan!" See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue